Surprise Surprise
by fantomtheif
Summary: Hermione has a cousin she's never mentioned before, and now she's in England to be closer to Hermione. What chaos will ensue? rated for later chapters. RemusxOCxSirius
1. New Face

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. I'm just messing with her characters for my own amusement, and yours too.

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**ENJOY!**

**Hogwart's Train**

Summer had once again descended upon Hogwarts and the students were happily making their way to the train and back to King's Cross. For Harry, Ron, and Hermione things couldn't be better. Voldemort was finally gone and they could relax a little better.

Of course some Deatheaters were still about so they had to be careful. They were to spend the summer at Grimauld Place with Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione sat staring out the window of the train watching the fields and trees pass them by. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Harry and Ron trying to get her attention. "HERMIONE!" startled out of her reverie she blinked and turned to her boys. "Sorry, I was lost in thought" she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed.

Harry smiled at her, knowing that whatever she was thinking about must be extremely important. "What were you thinking about?" he couldn't help but ask. Hermione smiled back before replying. "I was thinking about my cousin" "What cousin?" Ron jumped into the conversation.

"My cousin Haileigh. She lives in America and she's three years older than I am." She paused for a moment before continuing. "When we were younger I used to see her all the time, but now it's only the occasional letter or telephone call" "Why don't you go and visit her?"

' _Why didn't she go? Oh that's right, because Haileigh was way too busy spend time with a silly bookworm._' Hermione sighed heavily and when she did they knew something was wrong.

Harry decided to ask since he knew that Ron wouldn't have the guts to do so "What's wrong?" "I can't go visit her because she's always so busy. She does have a life."

Harry nodded and waited for her to continue "My parents sent me a letter saying that I have a huge surprise waiting for me sometime this summer. I hate surprises"

"So does that mean you're going home instead of Grimauld Place with us?" "No I'm not going home. I guess this surprise is something that as soon as I see it I'll know" Harry and Ron glanced at each other not completely understanding, but seeing her look so irritated they decided not to push the subject.

The rest of the trip passed by with a blur and soon they were meeting Sirius and Remus and on their way home.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE**

The first week of summer passed quickly for Hermione, and she couldn't help but notice the funny looks she was getting from everyone. She was tired of it and decided to shut herself in the library to get away for awhile.

She was alone for a grand total of fifteen minutes before Sirius and Remus walked in. Remus was the first to speak. "Are you alright Hermione?" she cast an irritated glance in their direction before answering.

"Harry and Ron told you didn't they?" they both just shrugged a little and waited for her to answer the question.

"I'm fine, just slightly irritated" Sirius raised an eyebrow "slightly?" she glared at him for a moment "Maybe you need to get outside and go somewhere. Remus and I were going to Diagon Alley, would you like to come with us?"

Hermione thought for a moment then quickly nodded "just let me grab my stuff and I'll meet you at the door."

With that Hermione raced from the room, grabbed her things and was off to Diagon Alley with both men.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

As soon as they arrived they went their separate ways promising to meet at Flourish and Blotts, to the annoyance of Sirius. Hermione wandered through Diagon feeling a little better than she had all week. She was still not looking forward to her so called "surprise" as her parents so nicely put it.

She didn't even know where to look. She checked her watch noticing it was time to meet Sirius and Remus, so she took off in that direction. Since she was early she browsed the shelves hoping to find something new she could pick up for some light reading. Unfortunately she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her until it was too late. "BOO" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, but when noticing it was just Sirius she turned to smack him "Prat!" He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself" "uh-huh, sure you couldn't" she gave him a glare before continuing "Where's Remus?" "I don't know" suddenly his attention was taken elsewhere.

Following where his eyesight had gone, she saw him staring at a woman '_of course he is_' Hermione couldn't help but shake her head and smile slightly. Something about this woman seemed extremely familiar to her but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Sirius, you in there?" she called waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked then looked at Hermione "Sorry, um you ah ready to go" "Yea, I just have to go pay for these and we can go" he nodded and followed her up to the front of the store.

The woman who had caught Sirius's attention was working here at Flourish and Blotts. '_Great now he's not going to stop drooling_' Hermione placed her books on the counter.

As she got a better glimpse of this woman Hermione knew she knew her. The woman was around 5'5, blue-black hair that fell straight down to her shoulders with bangs that went off to the right side of her face.

She had pretty sapphire blue eyes that were rimmed with black eyeliner and hidden behind rectangular shaped glasses. What was really strange was that she was wearing muggle clothes.

A pair of faded blue skinny jeans, bright green Converse, a Three Days Grace t-shirt and around her neck was a sapphire crescent moon on a leather cord.

Hermione let out a sudden gasp, Sirius turned to look at her with concern and the woman had a smile on her face. "I don't believe it" "Hermione, you okay?" Sirius was now slightly worried. '_Did she know this woman?_'

He turned to look at the woman and was surprised to see her smiling at Hermione. "You were my surprise?" disbelief could be heard in her voice.

The woman crossed her arms and gave a little huff of annoyance, but you could still see barely suppressed amusement in her eyes.

"Wow princess, if I knew that was the reaction I was gonna get I would've just stayed home" Hermione gaped for a moment before she spoke. "You know Comet, you never cease to amaze me"

FT: Well I know it starts off kinda boring and slow, but it will get loads better later on

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It would please me very much


	2. Visitor from America

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, wish I owned certain characters, but I don't. I'm using them for my entertainment and yours as well.

"speech"

'thoughts'

**ENJOY!**

_Last time….. "Wow princess, if I knew that was the reaction I was gonna get I would've just stayed home" Hermione gaped for a moment before she spoke "You know Comet, you never cease to amaze me"_

**PRESENT**

**Diagon Alley**

Sirius wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two women, and he really wondered how Hermione knew this women. He couldn't stay quiet any longer, his curiosity was going to kill him one day. "Hermione, you know her?"

Hermione and the women broke their gaze and looked at him. "Let me pay for my books and then I'll tell you" she then spoke to the women behind the counter "When do you get off work?" "As soon as you pay for your books"

She smiled as Hermione quickly handed over what she owed and waited outside with Sirius for Remus and Comet. Sirius first spotted Remus making his way towards them

"Hey Moony, what took you so long?" Remus sighed knowing that Sirius could be quite impatient at times.

"I was held up at the Apothecary. Sorry it took so long" "It's alright Remus" his attention was directed to Hermione who was slightly hidden by Sirius.

"While we were waiting for you I ran into an old friend of mine" she smiled slightly. "Yea and Merlin was she amazing" of course Sirius couldn't help himself.

Hermione smacked Sirius in the arm and glared "I'd be careful Sirius, she's way out of your league. She won't fall for your charms so easily" "How would you know love?"

Remus couldn't help but smile at their banter, he stopped paying attention when he noticed a women in muggle clothes. It was hard not to notice her with how much she stood out.

But it wasn't her clothes that caught his attention. She was absolutely beautiful with her blue-black hair and sapphire eyes. It wasn't only that either, his wolf had suddenly reacted to her.

His wolf never reacted to anyone this way, and now he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

Hermione quit her fight with Sirius as soon as she saw her Comet, and she had donned a frock coat to protect her from the cold. It slightly reminded her of Professor Snape but Comet's was unbuttoned.

"Hey Comet" She couldn't stop the smile from lighting her face no matter how hard she tried. "Hey Princess" she replied with a soft smile.

Hermione then remembered who was with her. "Sirius, Remus, I would like you to meet Haileigh Keipe" they shook her hand. Remus was surprised that Hermione knew her, and Sirius was still curious as to how she knew her.

"How do you know her, Hermione?" "OH, sorry. Haileigh is my cousin. She's from America" Remus and Sirius only stared blankly. There was silence for a moment then Haileigh broke it "It's nice to meet you, Princess has told me a lot about the both of you"

Remus was the first to reply. "Hermione has never mentioned you before" Hermione blushed a little feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I never told anyone because no one asked me about my family"

Haileigh sat and watched silently as Hermione and the man named Sirius bickered back and forth. She checked her watch and realized that she had somewhere to be very soon.

"I hate to interrupt the wonderful conversation the two of you are having" as she said this she looked at Remus who shook his head as if saying that this happened quite a bit.

"but Princess I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon alright" Hermione smiled and nodded and she gave her a tight hug.

"I'll owl you and we can meet up sometime" "That would be wonderful" "It was nice meeting you Sirius, Remus" Haileigh nodded to them, then made her way to the apparition point and disapparated.

"Well" Remus broke the silence as soon as she had left. "you're cousin seems very interesting Hermione" she smiled "You have no idea"

Sirius had never before felt this strongly for any other woman that he had ever been with before and he looked forward to hopefully getting to know her some more.

Remus on the other hand was slightly worried, especially with the way Moony had suddenly reacted as soon as he saw her. He could tell that she was intelligent and very strong willed, and he knew that he wanted to get to know her more. It was a shock to feel this strongly for a woman he just met.

Hermione couldn't wait to see Comet again. She was the most amazing person in the whole world, well at least to Hermione she was.

From the reactions in both Remus and Sirius, Hermione could tell that both men were in for major surprises this summer. Haileigh was a good one for being able to turn a person's world upside down.

Let the fun begin

FT: Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it so PLEASE REVIEW it would make me very happy.

ALSO if I don't get any reviews I will not be able to continue.


	3. Out Of Your League

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters for my own amusement and of course yours too.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**ENJOY!**

_Last time…. Hermione could tell that both men were in for major surprises this summer. Haileigh was a good one for being able to turn a person's world upside down._

_Let the fun begin_

**PRESENT**

**Grimmauld Place**

It had been 2 days since meeting Haileigh in Diagon Alley. Sirius has been continuously bugging Hermione about her cousin and what she was like, what she liked, and when Hermione was going to be seeing Haileigh again.

Hermione had had enough of Sirius's constant questions and had locked herself in her room. She was now reading the letter she had received

_Princess,_

_I'm sorry for having to leave so quickly just after seeing you. I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow so we can catch up. Send a reply back with Sylvester._

_Comet _

Hermione quickly wrote a reply and sent Sylvester on his way. Thinking it was safe enough to leave her room by now Hermione headed down to the kitchen to make some tea.

As soon as she walked through the doorway Hermione regretted her decision to come downstairs.

There sitting at the table was not only Remus but Sirius as well. "Finally decide to come down from your tower?"

"I've been out of my room before Sirius. I just make sure you're not around to bug me about my cousin" Remus coughed to cover a laugh and Sirius just glared.

"So I'm curious about her, what's the problem?" He was irritated. Never had it been this difficult for him to get the attention of a woman before. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh before she continued speaking. "Haileigh is OUT. OF. YOUR. LEAGUE" Sirius was about to reply but Remus stopped him.

"Just drop the subject now Padfoot" "But Moony, Mione's cousin is amazing and I've never felt this strongly about a woman before." "I can tell" Hermione couldn't believe how obsessed Sirius seemed to be. It was really quite strange.

She sighed before telling them about her meeting with Haileigh tomorrow. "I know the both of you are attracted to my cousin" they both stared at her "I'm meeting her tomorrow for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron" both men's eyes lit up at the same time.

"I didn't know you liked her as well Moony" Remus sighed a little "My wolf reacted to her" Sirius and Hermione both stared in shock at Remus. "Has that ever happened before?"

Remus could only shake his head in response, he knew that he had most likely found his mate. But now that he found her he knew that he wouldn't be able to live without her, his wolf wouldn't let him.

Hermione knew the reasons as to why her cousin was out of their league, and she should probably tell them. She moved over to the table to sit with them. "Sirius, there are reasons why I say that she is 'out of your league'' Hermione had their attention now "And why is that?" She sighed before continuing. "Because Haileigh has major issues when it comes to trusting people. Especially men."

"She's had a rough life. I even remember some of the fights she had with her father when I was visiting. And believe me when I say it was NOT pretty"

Hermione now had Remus' full attention "What happened?"

"Well some things I'm not going to say because it's her story. But a couple years ago she was dating a guy named Nick"

Both men remained quiet so she continued. "They were really close and Haileigh really loved him, but Nick cheated on her. He completely ripped Haileigh's heart out, tore it to pieces and stomped on it."

"Haileigh was devastated and closed herself up to everyone. Even me. Nobody could really get her to open up, her trust in everyone was pretty much gone except for her mother, little sister, and me."

"Did she date anyone else after that?" Remus had spoken so quietly that Hermione almost missed it.

"She dated a girl named Lindsay two years after that. She was able to get her to open up and trust people a little bit more."

"Wait, your cousin is gay?"

"No Sirius, Haileigh is bisexual. Now shut up and let me speak" Remus quickly moved the conversation so Sirius didn't say something stupid again.

"So why is it that she doesn't trust men?" Hermione sighed. This was really difficult to explain.

"Because of her father" both Remus and Sirius stared in shock. "What happened?" "That is something I can't explain. It's so difficult and Haileigh would probably be upset with me"

Remus suddenly thought of something and was curious to know. "Hermione is Haileigh a muggleborn like you?" She smiled before explaining. "Actually Haileigh is a Halfblood. My mother is her father's sister who happen to be muggles"

"The Keipe family is an old pureblood family from Germany. They moved to America during World War II. Oh and Haileigh's mom and dad never got married so she has her mother's name."

She let the information sink in and quietly sipped her tea. It was quiet for awhile before either of them said anything. The silence was broken by a tapping sound on the window. Remus got up to let the owl in. It was a beautiful brown barn owl, Hermione recognized him as Sylvester.

He perched himself in front of her waiting patiently. It was a reply from Haileigh along with a letter from Aunt Michelle, and her cousin Kendra.

First was confirmation from Haileigh about lunch tomorrow and a small shopping trip in muggle London. The second contained an invitation and a letter from her aunt.

_Hermione_

_I hope school has been going well for you and life is treating you well now that the war is over. The invitation enclosed is for a surprise party for Haileigh's 21__st__ birthday. It's going to be quite big and I do believe her grandparents have sent invites to other people they know there over in England, like the Blacks. Please try to keep Haileigh from knowing. I know it can be difficult but I'm sure you'll manage. The invitation is also a portkey so no need to worry about where the party will be._

_Hope to see you there,_

_Aunt Michelle_

"Wow" Hermione could only stare. '_Who's idea was it to throw Haileigh a surprise party? Do they have a death wish?_'

"What's wrong Hermione?" she turned to look at Remus before answering. "I got an invitation to a surprise party for Haileigh"

"That's not so bad"

"It is, because she really doesn't like surprises. She hates them more than I do."

"Oh"

"I guess you'll be getting one as well Sirius"

"Why would I get one?"

"Because apparently the Keipe's know your family well enough to send you an invite"

"I really don't remember anything like that. It probably happened after I left my parents when I was 16" Hermione went on to open her next letter from Kendra

_**Hiya Mia**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that when the next school year starts I'll be attending Hogwarts with you. Isn't that exciting! Did you get the invitation for Haileigh's surprise party yet? I really don't get what my family was thinking. When Haileigh finds out she's probably going to kill someone. I should know seeing as I've pissed her off many times before. Good times. So I look forward to seeing you at the party and FYI it's a formal party. So wear a dress cause you kind of have to.**_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**Kendra**_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She had forgotten how over the top Kendra could be, and not to mention she could be a lot like Haileigh sometimes too. The two of them could have been twins if not for the four and a half year age difference.

She showed the letter to Sirius and Remus and they both let out a chuckle. "How old is she?"

"Kendra is 16 and Haileigh's little sister. The two of them are so different from each other. Like night and day. Haileigh would be night and Kendra is day"

"But they're both a lot alike sometimes as well. It can be scary at times"

Noticing how late it had gotten Hermione said goodnight and went upstairs to bed. She was excited for tomorrow and looking forward to how the rest of this summer would play out.

FT: Well there you have it. A lot longer than my first 2 chapters, which is awesome! I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE R&R!

If you don't, how am to know if you like it or not.


	4. The Set Up

**Disclaimer:** Once again Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my own evil plans.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**ENJOY!**

_Last time…Noticing how late it had gotten Hermione said goodnight and went upstairs to bed. She was excited for tomorrow and looking forward to how the rest of this summer would play out._

**PRESENT**

**Grimmauld Place**

Today was the day that Hermione was to meet Haileigh at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. She still couldn't believe she told Remus and Sirius about Haileigh's trust problems.

'_It'll be fine Hermione, as long as Comet doesn't find out_' this is what she chanted to herself as she was getting ready for the day.

Harry and Ron had found her in the library. "Hey Mione"

"Hey Harry, Ron. What are you two up to today?" They silently communicated with each other before answering her.

"We were off to play a game of quidditch at the Burrow this afternoon, want to come with?" Hermione smiled at them. "No thank you" "See Harry I told you she wouldn't. Probably going to sit here and read all day"

Of course Ron had to ruin her good mood. She sighed before answering them. Harry could tell that Ron had hit a nerve again. "No Ronald, I am not going to sit here and read all day. I can't come with you because I already have plans. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and meet my friend"

Hermione quickly left before either of them could say anything to her. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know Ron, maybe it's because you just insulted her" Harry rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Ron to think about what he just said.

**LEAKY CAULDRON**

Hermione was irritated beyond belief. 'Why does he always have to do that?' Why couldn't she have plans, why did she always have to supposedly be reading in the library ALL THE TIME! '_What did I ever see in him anyways?_'

She made her way into the pub and looked around for her cousin. Hermione spotted her towards the back of the room and walked over to her.

"Hey Comet" she smiled down at Haileigh. "Hey Princess, have a seat" She sat down and looked closely at what Haileigh was wearing today.

She was wearing a pair of black hip hugger skinny jeans with a purple studded belt, she had on a Metallica band t-shirt with a purple tank top underneath, and purple Converse. She was also wearing her crescent moon necklace and some black jelly bracelets on her left wrist.

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail so her earrings could be seen easily,7 in her right ear and 6 in her left. Her eyes were once again rimmed with black eyeliner and purple eye shadow, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. Hermione was always surprised at her cousins choice of style. It was certainly unique that was for sure.

"You always dress to stand out?" she couldn't help but ask. Haileigh just smiled "Of course I do, I've always enjoyed trying to stand out. Especially in the Wizarding World." Hermione let out a giggle. "Well you definitely accomplished that"

They were quiet for a moment before Haileigh spoke up. "Hermione, I know you've been through a lot with the war and everything." She paused before speaking again "There is a reason why I came to England"

"Are you telling me that my parents asked you to keep an eye on me?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can take care of myself"

Haileigh smiled at her cousins outburst. "That's not what I meant Princess. Your parents never asked me to come, I made the decision on my own." She looked at Hermione and noticed the now confused look on her face.

"I had a job offer, that I knew I couldn't refuse. And since it's here I thought it would be a good idea to spend more time with you as well" Haileigh let what she just said sink in. "Wait, you had a job offer" at this she nodded "And you want to spend more time with me?" again Haileigh nodded.

"So where will you be working. You can't have come all this way just to work at Flourish and Blotts." Hermione was always quick to figure things out.

"You're very right Hermione. I'm only working there so I can pay for my flat right now. But I'm not going to tell you where I'll be working just yet." They continued on with conversation of random things before Hermione brought up the subject of dating, which she knew she would regret later.

"Hey Comet?" Hermione asked sometime later when they were in a record store. "Yea Princess" "Are you" she paused "are you dating anyone right now" Haileigh stopped what she was doing to look at her "No Hermione, I'm shopping with you right now" Haileigh grinned at her as she said this.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Hermione crossed her arms and gave Haileigh her best glare. Haileigh shook her head "No I'm not. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering really" Haileigh gave her a look saying 'I know you have a reason and you better tell me'.

"Oh well um.." "Does this have anything to do with the two guys you were with when we met at Diagon Alley?" Hermione groaned "Actually yea it does. You see, They both really like you even though they just met you." Haileigh nodded for her to continue "Would you consider going on a date with both of them?"

She could not believe that Hermione of all people was trying to set her up on a date. And not with one person but two. She walked over to her and put a hand to Hermione's forehead. "Are you feeling alright Princess" She pushed Haileigh's hand away. "Did they ask you to do this?"

"Actually, believe it or not it was my idea" Haileigh gave her a skeptical look. "They seem to be much older than I am" "They're both 37. It's not that old, especially in the Wizarding world. You know that." "I know, but they're almost the same age as my parents are" They both sighed.

"Okay we both know that age is just an excuse for me not to go on a date. They're both extremely good looking" Hermione nodded, she couldn't believe her ears. Was Haileigh really going to except a date?

"Alright, one date with each of them and then we'll see what happens" Hermione let out a squeal and hugged Haileigh tight. "It's going to be great, trust me. Sirius and Remus are going to be very happy" Haileigh waved her off "Yea, yea. We should get going. It's going to be dark soon and I have to work in the morning."

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and said their goodbyes. Hermione made it back just in time for dinner. She couldn't wait to tell them.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE LIBRARY**

Hermione was lounging in the library checking out her new books before bed, when Sirius and Remus came in and sat down on either side of her.

They looked at each other before Sirius spoke. "So, care to tell us what has you so happy?" Hermione looked at him then Remus, and quickly stood up to tell them her good news.

"You both know I had my lunch date with Haileigh today" they both nodded "well we got to talking and I asked her if she was dating anyone at the moment.

Of course she had to be a smart arse at first before I got my answer, but her answer was no she wasn't"

Remus decided to speak before she continued "What does that have to do with us Hermione?"

"It has everything to do with you. Haileigh figured out what I was getting at right away, but in the end I got her to agree to go on a date with the both of you."

Both men were shocked and thought they were hearing things. "You got us a date with your cousin?" she nodded her head smiling.

Sirius shot out of his seat and hugged Hermione tightly and Remus quickly joined in. "Hermione we absolutely love you. Thank you" She laughed at their antics.

"Yes, well I'm glad you're happy, but I do need to breathe" They let go of her and went to sit back down. "Her owl Sylvester is here, so I suggest you both write her a letter about when and where you would like to meet her for your dates."

"Sylvester?" she giggled at this "It's from a muggle cartoon called Looney Tunes. Sylvester is a cat and Haileigh's favorite character"

Hermione started to leave the room before she turned back "Oh and just to let you know this is your only chance, so make it count. Night"

Good Luck Gentlemen

FT: Well that's it for this chapter. They now have a date to get ready for. YAY!

PLEASE R&R!

Reviews make me happy ^_^


	5. The Dates

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. -Cries- THERE I SAID IT! Can you please leave me alone now! –Lawyers standing nearby-

(.us/image/A9054/90548/300_) the black dress Haileigh wears

'thoughts'

"speech"

**ENJOY!**

_Last time…. Hermione started to leave the room before she turned back "Oh and just to let you know this is your only chance, so make it count. Night"_

_Good Luck Gentlemen_

**PRESENT**

**Grimmauld Place Library**

Sirius and Remus sat in silence while trying to process the words that Hermione had just said to them. One chance to have a date with her cousin and get it right. Both men couldn't believe it. Was Haileigh really worth all this trouble? HELL YES she was. Now all they needed was to come up with a plan to woo the young woman.

For Sirius it was going to be much different from the regular women that he normally dated. Haileigh was in an entirely different league, one that he wasn't quite sure he would ever be able to compete in. He really wasn't sure as to how he was going to work things in his favor, especially since he didn't want just one night with her. Very tricky indeed.

Remus on the other hand, hadn't been on a date in a very long time. Being a werewolf definitely had its drawbacks, especially when it came to women. They either found out and left immediately or they thought he was cheating on them when he would disappear every month. What would Haileigh say?

Did Hermione tell her about his furry little problem? -sigh- The only thing he could think of that would work was just be himself and hope for the best. Now the question was where to take her on a date?

Both men were still deep in thought when Hermione checked in on them an hour later. She was really hoping that they could both pull this off. Haileigh was actually looking forward to what they had in store for her. Hermione could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her, which was a really strange thing to see.

But of course there was also some fear and anxiety mixed in with the excitement as well. Hermione had heard and actually seen some of the horror stories that her Comet had been through, she wished that she could take some of Haileigh's pain away.

"Hey Mione" Hermione was taken from her thoughts the instant she heard Harry. He gave her a once over before speaking again "Are you alright?" "Of course I am" she looked at the men in the library again before continuing "but they probably aren't" he looked over her shoulder into the library as well "What are they doing?"

"Thinking of ways to woo my cousin and planning their dates with her" Harry had nothing but confusion spread across his face, so she explained it to him. "Well good luck to them, then" "They're definitely going to need it" "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something?" Hermione smiled and they quickly made their way outside.

"How about the park?" Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "So, how are things with Ginny?" he visibly flinched when she asked, he gave a heavy sigh before answering "Not so good. She's become way too clingy, and really only wants all the fame and glory that comes with my name"

"I never really figured Ginny to be like that" "Neither did I. But to tell you the truth, I really don't like her in that way. What about you Mione?" "What do you mean?" "I mean is there someone you fancy? Cause I know it's not Ron" Hermione sighed "Promise you won't get mad?" Harry nodded his head "I really like Draco" as soon as the words left her lips Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, and Hermione feared his reaction.

Although, she had to admit that the look on his face was hilarious and priceless. He quickly recovered "You're not joking are you?" she shook her head "Okay, I'm not mad. Just severely shocked is all. I mean really, you can't help who you love right?" Hermione quickly launched herself at Harry to hug him as tight as she could.

"Herm….. Can't….. breathe" "Sorry" he smiled at her and they continued their way to the park.

**Grimmauld Place**** - **_**Letters to Haileigh**_

Remus and Sirius quickly agreed to both of them writing to Haileigh as soon as possible. Remus retreated to his room as fast as he could so he could write in peace.

_Haileigh_

_I would very much enjoy taking you for a sunset picnic this Saturday, if that is alright with you. All you need to bring is yourself and dress casually. I look forward to our date._

_Remus_

Satisfied with his letter he headed back downstairs to send it.

Sirius knew exactly where he wanted to take Haileigh for his date with her. He just prayed that he wouldn't mess it up.

**Haileigh**

**I would like to take you out this Friday night. The restaurant is semi formal. I will pick you up at 7:30**

**Sirius**

He quickly headed to the kitchen where her owl Sylvester waited. Together, they sent their letters. Now they really had nothing to do but wait.

**The Burrow**** - Next day in the garden**

Harry and Hermione were spending the day with the Weasleys'. It was nice being able to spend time with friends and not have to worry about war. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were hiding in the garden away from prying eyes and ears. "How are things going with my sister?" Ron just had to ask. Harry sighed "Complicated" he looked at Ron before continuing "she keeps talking about how we're going to get married and have kids as soon as she graduates" he rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

"Mrs. Weasley isn't helping things either. Sorry Ron" "It's alright mate. I don't know what's wrong with her" They all stopped just to check if anyone was nearby. "Hey did you get a party invitation from the Keipe family?" Ron had to ask, it had been bothering him all day. "Yeah I got one. What family is that?" Hermione spoke as soon as Harry asked. "They're a well known American Wizarding family" Harry and Ron stared at her, wondering how she knew that.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that?" "Language Ronald" she paused to gather her thoughts "and I know because I'm related to them" "But they're a pureblood family. How are you related?" "I know that Ron. The party is for my cousin's 21st birthday. Her father is a muggle and who is my mother's older brother" Harry and Ron couldn't believe what Hermione was telling them. "My cousin Haileigh is turning 21 this year, and it's a really big thing for the Keipe family." She was quiet for a moment before she suddenly perked up "You guys are gonna go right?" They both nodded still somewhat stunned "Good! Then you two can meet Haileigh's sisters."

"Umm, Mione? Are you trying to set us up?" "No Harry I'm not. Kendra and Brogan are really fun to hang out with." They both had skeptical looks on their faces "No really. They're both 16" "Are they twins?" "No, Brogan is they're stepsister. She's a muggle-born like me. She's always in a good mood and her humor is quite unique" Ron seemed to be extremely interested in what Hermione was saying about the girl.

"Then there's Kendra. She's extremely smart" "Sounds like you Mione" Hermione glared at Ron before she continued again "She also has an interesting sense of humor. Where Haileigh is dark Kendra is light. She's also kind of clumsy. Not as bad as Tonks though" Harry thought about what Hermione just said. His thoughts were quickly cut short when Mrs. Weasley called for them to come inside. They quickly made their way inside before any trouble could start.

**Friday Night - Sirius's Date**

Sirius was extremely nervous. Tonight was the night he was taking Haileigh out on their date. Only one chance to prove himself, he definitely had to make sure he didn't screw this one up. He planned on taking her to one of the smaller fancy restaurants in the muggle part of Paris, France. He finished getting ready quickly and headed out to pick up his date.

Once he arrived at her door which was in a quieter part of London he froze mid-knock. 'What if I mess this up? What if he changed her mind?' his thoughts were running a mile a minute. Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts he never noticed the door had opened. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. His entire mind went blank when he saw her, and he was left speechless.

"You look stunning" was all he could provide. She was wearing a simple knee length black dress that hugged all the right places and 3in strappy black heels. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and some tendrils of hair hung down to frame her face. She wore very little make-up and only her crescent moon for jewelry.

Haileigh smiled at Sirius "So where are we headed to Mr. Black?" "That my dear lady, is a surprise" he took her hand in his and apparated them to their destination.

When they arrived Haileigh gasped in surprise "Are we in Paris?" Sirius could only nod in response. "It's absolutely beautiful" "Yes you are" Sirius managed to mumble under his breath "I've done a lot of traveling but I've never made it here until now" "We have dinner reservations, shall we?" He quickly led her down the road to a small restaurant nearby. Once they were seated and had ordered it became quiet between them.

He wasn't quite sure what to say to her "So Sirius" he was quickly startled out of his thoughts when she spoke "Hermione has told me quite a bit about you" Haileigh spoke with a small smile. "I really hope she only told you good things" he felt so nervous around this woman. "Tell me a bit about yourself then" "Alright" she paused to take a sip of wine "I come from a pureblood family in America, but my father is a muggle. We really don't get along with each other"

Sirius nodded in understanding "Any siblings?" Haileigh seemed to brighten a bit at this question "I have three younger sisters. Kendra is my biological sister, and Brogan and Autumn are my stepsisters" "Wow, you're parents divorced then?" her eyes shined in amusement "They were never married to begin with" shock went straight through him. "My dad really wasn't into the whole commitment thing. Which I'm very glad for to tell you the truth. My mother married a muggle when I was 16, and he had two daughters of his own. His oldest is a muggleborn witch and his youngest has zero magical abilities. I love them all very much, even if my sisters are a complete pain in my ass"

Sirius laughed at her last comment "That's quite the family you have then" she smiled brightly "You have no idea" The rest of the night went off without a hitch. It was full of laughter and stories. At the end of the night Sirius walked Haileigh back to her door. "I had a wonderful time tonight Sirius. I enjoyed myself very much" "I had a wonderful time myself" she was quiet for a moment before she leaned in and brushed her lips gently across his.

The kiss quickly went from hesitant to passionate. Sirius wound his arms around her waist and brought her as close to him as he could, while Haileigh wound her arms around his neck and slipped her hands into his hair. He gently swept his tongue against her lips asking for entrance which she quickly granted. It became a battle of dominance until she quickly submitted. After what felt like hours they pulled away from each other

"Good night Sirius" she spoke in a breathy whisper before disappearing into her home "Goodnight love" he replied with a smile. He was stunned that Haileigh had been the one to make the first move. He certainly wasn't complaining. With that he quickly headed home, hoping that Remus had luck on his side as well.

**Saturday - Remus's Date**

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen when the boys finally got up. Harry was the first one to greet her "Morning 'Mione" "Morning Harry, Sirius, Remus" she smiled at them. "I made tea and coffee for everyone" Sirius just grumbled a response as he grabbed some tea and made himself toast. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. They were waiting for news on how well the date went last night. Still being half asleep he ignored them all.

Remus really wanted to know, seeing as his date with Haileigh was later this afternoon. Not being able to stand not knowing any longer Remus blurted out his thoughts before he could stop. "Well, how did it go?" Hermione and Harry could hardly contain their laughter. Remus was never usually so impatient. Sirius just stared at his long time friend in disbelief.

"You feeling alright Moony?" Remus sighed in irritation. He knew it was mainly because of his wolf but the other part was that he actually wanted a chance with Haileigh no matter how small it was. "I'm fine Padfoot, I just really want to know" "Alright" Sirius moved to the table and sat across from his friend. "The date with Haileigh was amazing. I took her to a small restaurant in Paris. We ate, we talked, we laughed, I took her home and she kissed me goodnight, the I came back here. That's it"

Harry, Hermione, and Remus all stared at him with mouths open. "What did you just say?" Hermione asked not quite believing what she just heard. "I took her home?" "After that" "I came home?" "before that" "She kissed me goodnight?" "She actually initiated the kiss?" They all looked at her slightly confused. "Why is it such a big deal?" "I'm just surprised that Haileigh actually loosened up. She's never been one for physical contact a lot of the time"

Sirius looked over to Remus and noticed that he seemed to be struggling with his wolf at the moment. He was concerned and hoped that Moony didn't lose control. Remus quickly excused himself and left for his room as quickly as he could. Hearing that Haileigh had initiated the kiss with Sirius made him want to tear his best friend apart. He could still smell her on Sirius slightly. He barely even knew her and yet he desperately wanted to claim her as his mate.

Getting himself under control was what he needed right now, especially for his date this afternoon. It's been a long time since he last went on a date. What he had with Tonks during the war was a major mistake. She had just been using him to get what she wanted and now because of it he couldn't stand to look at the color pink anymore. He was nervous and excited about all that was happening now. The possibility that Haileigh could be his mate was exciting yet frightening. Hopefully today would go smoothly.

The morning passed by what seemed to be forever. Remus wasn't seen all morning and Sirius had retreated to the library with a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione and Harry spent their time talking and playing Wizard's Chess. "So how do you think Remus will do today?" Harry was surprised at how well Sirius's date had gone and was now worried for Remus. "I think Remus will be just fine. It's Haileigh I'm worried about" "Why?" "Well, I never told her that Remus is a werewolf, but she'll be fine with it. She's slowly opening up again and I think if she ends up with either Remus or Sirius, they'll be good for her. Just them doing this is good for her."

Harry smiled, Hermione really cared for her cousin. They continued on with their game when Remus suddenly came in ready to go but still looking slightly nervous. He was wearing pair of blue jeans on and a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. In Hermione's opinion he looked really good especially when his hair fell into his eyes. Her cousin was one hell of a lucky girl. "Well I'm off now. I'll see you later, please make sure Sirius doesn't drink too much." Hermione quickly got up and started to push him towards the door

"Don't worry about a thing around here. Go have fun with my drop dead sexy cousin" Remus froze when he heard what came out of Hermione's mouth. She stopped him before he could say anything "GO NOW!" "Okay, okay I'm leaving." And with that Remus left Hermione and Harry to their unstoppable fits of laughter.

His plan was to take Haileigh out for a picnic and then sit and watch the sunset together. Remus quickly made it to Haileigh's apartment and knocked. She answered right away with a huge smile on her face "Hello Remus" "Hello, you look beautiful today" and she was. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a lime green tank top with a black half-sleeve overtop, and a pair of lime green flip flops. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, a little black eyeliner and green eye shadow, and her crescent moon necklace.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. So where are you taking me?" Remus smiled at her "A picnic by Black Lake on the Hogwarts grounds." "Sounds like fun" he then apparated them to Hogsmeade and walked from there. "So how much has Hermione told you about us?" Haileigh smiled in amusement at his question. "She's told me quite a bit. Although I really wish she would've told me how involved in the war she really was. She kept it a secret from all of her family"

Remus nodded in understanding. They sat under the tree next to the lake. "So did you go to school here?" he laughed "yes I did. I was a Gryffindor with Sirius, and our friend James Potter" "Sounds like fun, I always wanted to come to Hogwarts but my mom didn't want me anywhere near war" "That's good to know. If you did come here what house do you think you would have been sorted in?"

She was quiet for a moment before a huge grin spread across her face. "Slytherin, no doubt about it" Remus stared wide eyed at her "Don't look at me like that Mr. Lupin. Hermione totally agrees with me" They both broke out into a fit of laughter "Yes the way Hermione talks about you, I could see you as a Slytherin." Remus was blown away at how beautiful her smile was, he knew now was the time to tell her about his furry little problem.

"Haileigh there's something I need to tell you" She looked at him expectantly but he suddenly didn't want to go on. He really didn't want to lose this. It was silent between them for what seemed like eternity. "Remus, I already know that you're a werewolf" he looked startled "who told you?" "No one, I knew from the first time we met in Diagon Alley. I do know the signs, and besides Hermione isn't the only super genius in the family" Remus sighed in relief and looked up at the sky.

The sun had just begun to set and the sky was beautiful. Reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows lit up the sky and seemed to enhance the beauty all around them. She was smiling and looking over at him "Thank you Remus" "For what?" "For bringing me here and having fun. It's been a really long time since I laughed so freely" Remus's heart warmed even more as she spoke. He then leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and quickly returned the kiss.

For Remus this was one of the best days of his life and for Haileigh it was nice to feel real love for once in her life.

3333

Fantom: End of chapter 5. I have finally finished it. Took freaking FOREVER

Hermione: That took forever Fantom

Fantom: I KNOW, I blame it on my muse

Hermione: you really shouldn't blame it on other people

…

Hermione: Where did you go?

(looks around. Fantom is clinging to Lucius Malfoy)

Hermione: WHAT THE HELL!

Fantom: I love you Lucius! 3

Lucius: …

Sirius&Remus: We thought you loved us?

Fantom: Of course I do…..and Severus too! Where is he?

(Severus sneaks out of the room)

Fantom: Ooooh Severus! (Chases after like a crazed fangirl)

Hermione: She really is never like this, i swear it...Read and Review please

Fantom: Read and Review please. No seriously do it. I want reviews from you people!


	6. A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer:** Once again I own absolutely nothing…

'thoughts'

"speech"

**ENJOY!**

_Last time…"Good night Sirius" she spoke in a breathy whisper before disappearing into her home "Goodnight love" he replied with a smile. _

_For Remus this was one of the best days of his life and for Haileigh it was nice to feel real love for once in her life._

**PRESENT**

**Haileigh's Apartment**

It was just another Sunday for everyone in England, but for Haileigh today was even better than normal. Her dates with Sirius and Remus went amazingly well. Each man was perfect, well maybe not so perfect. But hey everyone's got their flaws. Sirius was wild and had a major bad boy attitude, but he was also quite the gentleman. Their night was wonderful and the kiss that she, yes SHE, initiated was beautiful and passionate.

Remus was quite the looker. He was smart and handsome. She loved the way his sandy blonde hair fell into his golden eyes, and the kiss they shared was amazing. Different from Sirius of course. It was innocence and new love found, it really made her heart race. It didn't bother her that he was a werewolf, it was a part of who he was. Haileigh new that she would have to choose between them, but right now she didn't want to think about it.

Haileigh couldn't believe that Hermione had set her up like that, although she hadn't put up too much of a fight. Guess that's what happens when you're tired of being lonely. At the moment Haileigh was lounging about her living room trying to read when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" her voice sounded tired

"Hey Hails!...you okay?" wow lucky her, it was Kendra 'What the hell does she want?'

"Fine, What do you want?"

"Well aren't we just a pocketful of sunshine?"

"Kendra, I swear if you only called to annoy….."

"Whoa, chill out. I just wanted to check on you. I do miss you"

" -sigh- I miss you too sis"

"So you're 21st is coming up. Excited?" 'Why did her sister always have to sound so freakin' perky?'

"Not really…I'm just praying that no one makes a big deal out of it"

…

"Please tell me that it's not going to be?"

…..

"KENDRA!"

"I can't say anything! Mom would kill me"

"TOO LATE! What the hell does she have planned?"

"A lot of stuff. You know its tradition"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Crap, I gotta go. LOVE YOU!"

"Yea, love you too" and with that her sister hung up on her. 'Probably trying not to invoke the wrath of mom' she quietly sighed to herself. Just as she was about to pick her book up again and owl tapped at her window. 'Now what' Haileigh quickly let it in and sent it on its way knowing how jealous Sylvester could get. 'A letter from Hermione…uh oh' she quickly opened it up.

_Comet,_

_I really hope that your dates went well, and you aren't freaking out about it. Anyways, I just talked to sharkie. She once again mentioned your birthday coming up. Please try not to kill anyone, I do know how you get with surprises. Let me know how you're doing._

_Princess_

Great now Hermione is bringing up the birthday problem. Most people would be excited but Haileigh really couldn't stand it. Age is only a number, who cares? Why make such a big deal out of it? What her family did certainly was unusual for a lot of Wizarding families. Seeing as 17 is the age for a Wizard adult, but in the Keipe family it was 21. And to go along with that was an enormous celebration. Each family members was always different. Now it was just sit and wait until she finds out what her mother planned. 'Just as long as she doesn't make me wear pink' checking the time she decided to head to bed early, she did have work in the morning.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE - ****Hermione: 2 weeks later**

Hermione was lounging in the library not really doing anything for once. She couldn't get her mind to concentrate on anything at the moment. It was slowly creeping closer to her cousins party, and she was nervous about it. Why should Hermione be nervous, you ask? Because Draco Malfoy would be there. Even though the two had fought with each other almost every time they met, she couldn't stop her feelings for him. It was during the war when her feelings really blossomed for him.

Hermione had been caught off guard by Deatheaters when Draco showed up and saved her life. He had even called her Hermione, not Granger or Mudblood, just Hermione. She couldn't get him off her mind. She was happy that Harry understood how she felt and accepted it. She had told the boys she wasn't playing matchmaker for them but in truth she really just wanted them to be happy.

Kendra was perfect for Harry and Brogan for Ron. She sighed and stared out the window. Just another summer day. School would hopefully come soon but not before the biggest event of the year. Hermione just prayed that Haileigh didn't maim or kill anyone.

**REMUS**

It had been two weeks since his date with Haileigh. He wanted nothing more than to repeat that day over and over. Remus was falling for her and falling hard. No woman had ever made him feel this way, or even made his wolf react in such a way before. Moony argued with him every day, telling him to just steal her away for himself. It had gotten so bad that he felt like a stalker.

Remus would travel to Diagon Alley just to see her every day. He would go into Flourish and Blotts and talk to her while she was working. No one seemed to mind him being there all the time. Some women had even commented on what a lovely couple they made, which made him blush and Haileigh giggle.

She had a strange sense of humor and loved how she dressed. It was always unique and always muggle. He was sure that it offended some people, not that she seemed to care. Remus loved everything about her, she was like a drug to him. There was no way he was giving her up easily.

**SIRIUS**

What to do? He really liked her but so did his best friend. He didn't want a woman to come between them and destroy their friendship. How did he really feel about her? It had been two weeks since their date, and after he didn't know if he should see her or write to her. Two weeks since he last saw her, now what did she think of him? He was an arse, a royal git, etc. Sirius knew that Remus was falling in love with her, he could see it in his best friend's eyes, not to mention how much he talked about her.

He had mentioned visiting Haileigh at Flourish and Blotts almost every day. Maybe he should just help Remus to get the girl, if anyone deserved her it was Remus. Now to write a letter to Haileigh and apologize for not talking to her. And to ask her if they could talk in person. Luck had better be on Moony's side. It would be bad if someone else jumped in to try and win her affections.

**AMERICA - ****Kendra**

Welcome to America and the home of Haileigh's younger sisters. Let's go inside shall we? Kendra and Brogan are quite interesting and are even worse when the older sibling is added to the mix. They all tend to insult each other, but not in hate, more for fun and how they show their love for each other. As it was getting closer to the party the girls were getting more excited. I mean seriously, it's a party and they get to see their sister again. Kendra had been keeping in touch with Hermione and knew all about Haileigh's situation.

Of course she didn't plan on telling mom just yet. She could figure it out on her own. The entire party was planed and ready to go, not that her sister would be happy about it. It was really strange seeing their mother get so excited, like Christmas had come early or something. Her letters with Hermione kept bringing up the same subject, and Kendra was starting to think her dear cousin was playing matchmaker. She even sent a picture for crying out loud!

Brogan went completely psycho over the redhead Ron Weasley, and the guy with the glasses was pretty cute. Harry Potter was his name. She looked forward to meeting her cousin's friends.

**BROGAN**

Today seemed really boring for Brogan. It was a rainy day so they couldn't go outside. Kendra had been constantly talking to her cousin from England. Something about Haileigh finally going on a date again. Well that was good at least. Hermione had also sent a picture of her friends. They were really cute, especially the redhead. The party was coming up soon and she really looked forward to it. She missed Haileigh and it was kinda boring without her around.

***Time Skip*** **SIRIUS - Leaky Cauldron**

Sirius had sent an owl to Haileigh asking her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch today. He sat at a table so he could watch both entrances. He waited for 20 minutes before she was suddenly sitting down in front of him with a small smile on her face. He paused for a moment to look at her. Something was very different. Her hair was much shorter than last time. It was super short and spiky in the back and long bangs to the right side of her face covering her eyebrow completely. It was still midnight black but now she reminded him of a pixie. It suited her well.

"When did you cut your hair?"

"Just yesterday. It was getting in my way" he nodded in response.

"I want to apologize fo- " she quickly silenced him before he could say anything else.

"It's alright Sirius. I understand. Now what would you like to talk to me about? I only have a half hour for lunch" he couldn't believe she forgave him so easily

"I really like you, but I've been thinking a lot these past couple weeks. I don't think I can pursue you like I first thought" Haileigh nodded in understanding "But that doesn't mean I can't help my best mate win the girl" she smiled when he said that.

"Alright Sirius, I understand perfectly. Just don't push Remus too hard. Let him work at his own pace" she quickly looked at the clock "And with that said I must go. It was fun, Friends?"

"Of course Love. One question before you go though. Why do you call Hermione Princess and she calls you comet?" she smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Hermione is a princess because she's an only child. So she's always been slightly more spoiled than us. She usually always got what she wanted, and it pissed me off when I was little. So I started to call her princess which pissed her off. But now we take it all in stride. As for the comet thing, you'll have to ask her." She winked at him and quickly rushed off to work again. Now he was interested in what Hermione would say.

**GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Everyone had gathered in the kitchen. Everyone being Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. They were all chatting about their days when Sirius spoke up. "So 'Mione, why do you call your cousin Comet?" Hermione was quiet and she narrowed her eyes at him while Remus and Harry sat back to watch the show. "When did you talk to Haileigh?" he smiled "Today during her lunch break" This caught the attention of Remus "Why?" "I had to clear some things up with her. "I've decided not to pursue her. She's all yours Moony" they were all speechless.

"Now back on track, why the nickname comet?" Hermione was irritated, why did Haileigh have to tell him?

"Fine, it's not because she's named after the comet, just to clear that up" if that wasn't why then what?

"It's because she was always so bright and burned with such passion, like a comet across the sky, she's slowly gaining that back again because of you guys" Hermione's eyes were watery. Haileigh had been through so much and she was still fighting. She was so proud of her and she really hoped Haileigh found happiness with someone.

FT: Well well, things are starting to get interesting ;)

Hermione: Wow Fantom, really?

FT: OF COURSE!

Severus: would you let me go already!

Lucius: it is quite uncomfortable being tied like this

Hermione: O_o What did you do?

FT:…well, they wouldn't stay so I tied them up. Can't have my men running away on me

Severus/Lucius: WHAT!

FT: I'd let you go if you would behave like Remus and Sirius

Sirius: She's really not that bad

Remus: She only seems to get fangirly when you try to leave

Hermione: I can't believe she tied them up -talking to herself-

Remus: she really does love all of us

FT: you know I'm standing right here, right?

...

FT: Fine, if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go commit sins with the Weasley twins, or even a 17 year old Tom Riddle

Everyone: WHAT!

Hunter: Crazy Fangirl…

FT: :/ What the hell are you doing here?

Everyone: O_o

Hermione: Fantom, who's he?

Hunter: I am her muse

Sirius: Really?

FT: Unfortunately…..Hunter is a royal bastard and the reason Chapter 5 took so long

Hunter: Now wait just a minute…

FT: NO! you're so mean. You always leave when I need you most. JERK!

Severus: It seems they have some issues

Sirius: Ya think?

Remus: I wonder what has her so irritated with her own muse

Lucius: Didn't she create him?

FT: Yes it's true. But it was a complete accident and now I'm stuck with him

Hunter: I'm not that bad

FT: -glares- Whatever, you always have 'BETTER' things to do with your time

KABOOM! Fighting ensues

Hermione: Well, while those two work out their issues please remember to review and vote on who Haileigh ends up with. -dodges chair- Alright! Now throwing things!

REVIEW!


End file.
